


I Kill IT

by WhereEaglesDare



Category: I Kill Giants (2017), I Kill Giants (comic book), IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Horror, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Fear of Death, Female Protagonist, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Pennywise (IT) Exists, Psychological Horror, Writing Exercise, just for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereEaglesDare/pseuds/WhereEaglesDare
Summary: Barbara Thorson is a psycho and a freak. Well, that's what everyone says anyway. She spends most of her time in a complex fantasy world she designed to cope with the harshness of reality. With her mighty warhammer Coveleski, she prepares herself to do the one thing she knew she was meant to do...kill giants.But what happens when fantasy and reality bleed together? When a certain ravenous clown sets his sights on odd little Barbara? With no band of Losers to back her up, she must face the Destroyer of Worlds on her own.(Crossover AU where the world of Stephen King's 'It' and Joe Kelly/Ken Niimura's 'I Kill Giants' coexist together. Set in modern day Derry before the conclusion of either storyline.)
Relationships: Pennywise (IT) & Barbara Thorson, The Losers Club & Pennywise (IT)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I expect this to be creepy, gory and a whole lot of fun to write. I realize that I Kill Giants is pretty unknown (movie and comics) but I like Barbara and I wanted to see how she'd fare against a real monster. 
> 
> Updates will probably be fairly slow as I am still working on other stories atm. Any comments or criticisms are welcome and appreciated.

Barbara Thorson woke that Thursday morning like any other. Throwing on some clean clothes, brushing her teeth, dragging herself to the kitchen, pouring herself a bowl of cereal, sitting down at the table and eating until the bowl was clean again. Karen had already left for work and Dave was nowhere to be found so she made sure her bunny ears were straight, grabbed her book bag and headed for the bus.

School was fine. She did her work, kept her mouth shut and kept her head down. For once even Taylor left her alone. She rode the bus home and immediately went about the task of checking her traps. Nothing other than the occasional seagull had disturbed them as far as she could tell. No giant tracks anywhere.

Sighing, she gathered up her book bag and trudged back to the house. Dave was already on the couch playing Xbox, some stupid first person shooter game, and she could hear him talking crap all the way down to the basement. Barbara crawled into her little hiding place, the sheets shrouding her in comforting shadow, and pulled several books out of her bag. Pouring over the same lore again and again with her flashlight trained on each page, learning all about giants and Titans and (most importantly) how to fight them, she lost all sense of time. She was reading again about swamp giants and how they worked when she heard a soft giggle from somewhere nearby.

Her concentration suddenly broken, she looked around and pushed her thick glasses back up to sit squarely on her nose again. Expecting to see one of the little sprites who occasionally called on her, she narrowed her blue eyes and lifted one side of the sheet to peer out into the semi-dark basement; the only light other than her flashlight being a single sixty watt bulb hanging in the center of the unpainted ceiling.

She ran her light over the basement interior, sweeping back and forth several times. Nothing there but the washer and dryer and the same old boxes of junk that had sat there since she was a toddler. Shrugging, she was about to let the sheet fall back down when she heard it again. A soft, almost imperceptible giggle that made a crop of goosebumps flourish all along her exposed skin as her hand tightened on the flashlight.

"Dave is that you?" she called, her voice sounding much less commanding than she had intended. "Quit messing around and trying to scare me or...or I'm gonna tell Karen."

That giggle again; low, musical and yet oddly disturbing.

"Damn it," she said, her jaw clenching even as her hand began to shake. "Go away, David! Don't you know it's not nice to spy on people?!"

That giggle again and she made sure Coveleski was at her side. What if...?

" _Barrrbarrraaaa_..." came an inhuman voice; strange, garbled, as if it were trying to talk through some very thick liquid.

The giant killer felt her throat tighten and now she could feel her heart pounding in her chest. Her wide blue eyes tried to track the source of the sound and happened upon the little sink next to the washer and dryer, illuminating them with her flashlight. If she didn't know better she could've sworn that the voice was coming from there somewhere but there was nowhere to hide. No cabinet beneath, it was mounted directly to the wall, and underneath she saw nothing but the drain pipe and a big plastic bucket full of laundry cleaning stuff.

Barbara crawled out from under her shelter of hanging sheets and stood, one hand resting on Coveleski and drawing strength from knowing that her warhammer was there if she needed it. Of course it didn't look like a warhammer right now but rather a pretty mundane fuzzy pink purse in the shape of a heart that she'd stitched and marked with her own blood. Coveleski resided within, tiny now, but when the time came it would be massive, glorious, _unstoppable_. But only if she believed, only if she proved herself worthy. Otherwise...

" _Barrrbarrraaaa_..." came that strange, choking voice again. " _Come heeeerrrreee, Baarrrbarrrraaaa_..."

She stalked forward on legs that had no feeling. She didn't want to go over there, didn't want to see the owner of that strange voice, but her body moved as if of its own accord; the voice drawing her closer until she was standing right over the sink and looking down.

The drain cover had been lost long ago and now she was looking down into a lipless mouth of black, her flashlight shining down into the depths of darkness. Her long blonde hair pooled at the bottom of the sink as she squinted one eye and peered down into the drain. There was nothing there. Nothing. She didn't know why she -

" _I can seeeee yoooouuuu, Baarrrrbaarrrraaa_..." the voice chuckled, no longer musical but now a gutteral growl that sounded as if it were coming up through some viscous liquid better left to the imagination. " _Caaaaaan yoooouuuu seeeee meeeeee_?"

Still looking down the drain she replied, "No, I can't. Who, or what, are you and what do you want? You're interrupting some very important research and I don't have time for -"

" _You're going to die, giant killer_ ," the voice said, sounding closer now. " _You and all your friends_."

Even though her hands were shaking as they gripped the side of the sink and her flashlight, she snorted in grim amusement and said, "Joke's on you, asshole. I don't _have_ any friends."

" _I'm going to eat you up_ ," the voice said, followed by another giggle that sounded thick and distorted but definitely closer now. " _I'm going to grind your bones to make my bread._ "

Suddenly her flashlight dimmed and went out. Frustrated, she smacked the bottom of it with one hand and said, "Come on, you stupid piece of junk! _Work_!"

But no matter how she shook it or cursed it, it wouldn't turn back on. She let out a grunt and flung it toward her hideout; hearing it crash against something before she turned back to the sink. She gripped the sides with both hands now, trying to see down the drain once more as her hair pooled at the the bottom of the sink again.

"You still there?" she asked in a hushed tone as she squinted again to see. "Or did you drown down there with all the turdies?"

Barbara saw an unexpected light begin to glow in the darkness of the drain, a bright orange orb the color of fire that swirled slowly up toward her. She gasped as her mouth dropped open in shock and her whole body clenched in sudden fear; her hands gripping the porcelain lip of the sink hard enough to hurt. Another orange light flickered into existence next to the first and still they drifted upward through the narrow pipe of the drain; coming ever closer. Now it was a pair of eyes she could see, glowing orange eyes that danced and swirled and looked right into her own.

" _Coveleski can't help you_ ," the voice told her, choking out each word in a thick growl. " _Karen can't help you. Mrs. Molle can't, either. You're not a giant killer. You're just a little girl with a toothpick and too much imagination_."

A finger covered in white silk poked out of the drain, blocking out the glowing eyes, and touched the closest coil of her long blonde hair; stroking it almost lovingly. She couldn't move, could barely breathe, as she watched that finger poke further out and bend to reach even more of her hair. She could hear it slithering and sliding against the drain pipe down there and had time to wonder how far away she was from whatever was attached to the other end.

" _But what a special little girl you are, hmmm_?" the voice crooned, chuckling thickly again. It was toying with her; enjoying this. " _So different from the rest. Yes, you'll make a fine meal for Pennywise_."

Her gaping mouth struggled to form words as the incredibly long finger stretched out even more, twirling her hair around it. "You're no giant," she said, her voice barely a whisper now. "What are you?"

" _Worse_ ," the voice purred and she knew that it was smiling through a mouth full of razor-sharp teeth, ready to make good on its threat. " _So much worse than you could imagine, strange little girl_."

The finger quit twirling the tiny lock of her hair around it and began to pull down, disappearing back down the drain and drawing her face even closer. Realizing what was happening, she began to resist, bracing herself against the sink and straining to pull away; her mouth cramped down into a hard line of determination. But whatever it was, it was a lot stronger than skinny little Barbara Thorson. She was inexorably pulled down despite all of her fighting against it and she could hear that mad chuckling begin again.

" _You'll float down in the dark with all the rest of them, Barbara. Oh yes, you'll float_ ," it told her and then began to chant in a sing-song voice; cheerfully insane at first before deepening into that gutteral growl once more at the end. " _You'll float too! You'll float too! You'll float too! **YOU'LL FLOAT TOO**_!!!"

Now her lock of hair was most of the way in the drain and she could see those dancing eyes down there again. Still struggling with all of her might, she couldn't manage to gain even an inch backward and as her chin touched cold porcelain she saw those terrifying eyes surge upward; followed by that horrid, thick and now triumphant chuckling. She realized that she could smell it now as it approached, a corruption that stunk far worse than any dead deer or bird or dog she'd come across while gathering giant bait. It smelled of sickness, madness, and death and she almost gagged; trying not to breathe any more of it in than she had to. Whatever it was, it was coming right for her and she was just as helpless as a baby. She couldn't reach for Coveleski, couldn't release the sink long enough to even try. It was going to eat her up just like it'd said. Just a gulp and then she'd be gone like a particularly tasty snack... _and there was nothing she could do about it_.

She opened her mouth to scream when suddenly the basement door banged somewhere above her and she heard Karen's voice, "Barbara, didn't you hear me calling you?! It's dinner time! I got Chinese! Come on!"

There was a final tug, a flash of eye-watering pain, and then she was falling backwards when the pull on her hair abruptly let go all at once. She landed on her bony backside with a grunt and she heard Karen's feet on the stairs as she came down. Barbara sat there trembling uncontrollably with her hair in her face and her bunny ears crookedly leaning to one side; propped up only by her stiff, shaking arms. When she looked over at her sister she had tears streaming down her pale cheeks and her mouth worked like a fish out of water as she gasped for fresh air. 

Karen's eyebrows came together in concern as she hopped down the last step and rushed forward. "What's wrong?" she asked, kneeling down next to her. "What happened, Barb? Why are you crying?"

She shook off her sister's comforting arm and shot to her feet, sending Karen on her ass next. "Leave me alone!" she cried, her hands balled into tight little fists as she stood over her gape-mouthed sister. "Just leave me alone!"

She ran up the stairs and out the basement door, ignoring Karen calling her name, ignoring Dave as she bulldozed over him and ignoring his squawk of indignation as his plate of food hit the floor in a brown splat. Then she was running through the living room and out the front door, no longer hearing her brother or her sister as the former called her a freak or as the latter desperately called her name again and again.

Barbara ran out into the twilight with Coveleski bouncing at her side, thinking of nothing but getting away from those glowing orange eyes and that awful throaty chuckle. She didn't know what it was but she never wanted to see it again. Giants were her business, not some drain monster who seemed to know an awful lot more about her than it should.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're interested you can read the comic 'I Kill Giants' online for free to get a little background on Barbara and the other characters I'll be mentioning here. It's only seven issues long but it's worth a read. I'd also recommend the movie as well.
> 
> Pennywise is just Pennywise. I plan on taking elements from both the movies and the book to depict him. You can imagine him with Tim Curry's face or Bill Skablahblah's as either would work for this.


	2. Chapter 2

Barbara hid in the woods until well after the moon had come up. She told herself that she was watching for giants, checking her traps, but she knew the truth. She didn't want to go home. She didn't want to see those orange eyes glaring at her again. Giants were bad enough.

She didn't go back home until well after curfew, her clothes dirty and disheveled, and Karen was absolutely livid. Dave stood in the kitchen eating a bowl of chocolate ice cream and smirking about the tongue-lashing their older sister gave her. She sat through it all at the table, head lowered and bunny ears drooping, and tried her best to keep her mouth shut.

"Do you have any idea how bad you scared me?!" Karen nearly screamed, her pretty face flushed with color that contrasted greatly with the dark circles under her eyes. "I was ready to call the cops and report you missing, Barbara!"

"You should call the men with butterfly nets instead," Dave quipped from his place by the dishwasher. "They'll put her in the looney bin with the rest of the nutjobs."

Karen favored him with a withering look and he dropped his eyes, seemingly concentrating on his dessert with at least half of that smirk still plastered on his face.

"I came back, didn't I?" Barbara shot back at her sister, unable to stay silent any longer. "I always do."

Karen's hazel eyes went wide at this and her lips thinned down to a narrow slash, those hectic red spots flowering even further on her cheeks. "You're thirteen years old!" she nearly screamed at her. " _Thirteen_! You can't just go running off like that! What if something were to happen to you? What if you were hit by a car or - or fell down a well somewhere or -"

"Or snatched up by that pedo who's killing kids all over town?" Dave offered, spooning the last of his ice cream into his smiling mouth. "I have the perfect picture to give the cops for your missing poster."

Karen rounded on him with fists clenched, "Would you please _shut the fuck up_ , David?! You're not helping anything!!"

Dave's smile twisted into a sneer and he threw his bowl into the sink where it shattered into a million pieces. "Fine," he said, drawing up all of his sixteen year old height and lifting his chin as if daring her to strike him. "Just trying to warn the little weirdo. I don't care if that creep gets her. At least then I wouldn't have to look at her ugly face anymore."

Karen pointed at the the door leading out of the kitchen with one shaking hand and said, "Go to your room! Now! Get out of my sight!"

Dave made a face even uglier than the one he'd accused her of having and stomped out of the kitchen, making as much noise as possible as he went through the living room and up the stairs. Karen waited until she heard him slam his bedroom door and then she turned back to Barbara. Her eyes were wet with tears and she let out a deep sigh full of sorrow. "Look," she said. "Dave's not wrong. Things aren't like they used to be. With those poor kids missing...Derry just isn't safe anymore."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Barbara muttered, crossing her arms over her narrow chest.

"I'm being serious," Karen said, wiping at her eyes with one hand and then mimicking her younger sister's defensive posture as she crossed her own arms. "No more of this... _giant_ stuff. You can't be wandering around out on your own anymore and you certainly can't be doing it _after dark_. From now on I want you here at the house unless you're with someone else. We're implementing a buddy system as of now."

Barbara felt her jaw clench and tried to keep herself from yelling at Karen; knowing it wouldn't do a bit of good. "How am I supposed to do that?" she asked, her tone surprisingly neutral. "You know I don't have any friends."

"Yeah, well..." Karen ran a hand through her hair and mussed it up even more, giving a tired laugh that had very little humor in it. "I guess that means you'll have to either make some or keep your little behind here at the house, huh?"

Barbara stared back at her sister and slowly shook her head, "You have no idea what I do for this town...how I keep everyone safe. Do you know what will happen if I can't go out and do my job? You can't keep me locked up here like some prisoner."

"I just want you to be safe," she said, nearly pleading with her now. "I'm trying, okay? I don't know how to do any of this. With Dad gone and -" But she stopped suddenly when she saw the look of horror come over Barbara's face and, tears spilling over her lower lids, she whispered, "You have to snap out of this little fantasy world of yours. I know it's not fair, none of this is fair, but you have to start helping me, Barb. You have to try to grow up."

Barbara stood from the chair so quickly that it fell over with a loud clatter and then she was running for the basement; her hands clenching at Coveleski like a life preserver and her bunny ears flopping like mad. Karen called out for her once but she was already too far away to hear her. Her scabby knees pistoned up and down as she descended the narrow staircase and hurried to her hideout. She dove through the sheets of her fortress of solitude and dropped down onto her mountain of pillows and her sleeping bag. Burying her face into one pillow, she began to recite the words. The sacred words.

"Gift of Earth, gift of gold. Gift of new, gift of old. Bless the righteous, guide my hand. 'Gainst the darkness, my last stand. Bless the weapon, the one its chosen. Coveleski. Coveleski. Coveleski. Long be unbroken."

And even with her face buried in her pillow she could feel the light shining forth from Coveleski. All was well. She didn't need to worry about the thing in the drain. She was the giant killer. She feared nothing.

She thought she heard a faint giggle from the sink but, after listening intently for several minutes, she was almost totally able to convince herself that it was just the house settling. There was no reason to be alarmed. No reason to think about those glowing orange spheres hurtling toward her from the impossible depths of the drain pipe. No reason for the sudden chill on the nape of her neck.

*****************

Karen woke her from her restless doze with a plate of cashew chicken and a sad smile. Barbara took the plate with one hand and grumbled, "Didn't want to let me starve?"

Karen half squatted beside her with one arm raised to hold back the sheet around them. "You know I'd never do that," she said, softly touching her younger sister's shoulder. "I might not be the best chef in the world but thank God for take out, right?"

Barbara smiled around a mouthful of food and nodded, "Abtholutely."

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Karen scolded absently. Then, her brow knotting together in a curious look, "Don't you want to sleep in your own room tonight? Aren't you tired of sleeping in this basement? I don't know how you can stand it."

Barbara didn't look up from her plate of food, "I like it down here. It's quiet."

She could almost feel her big sister rolling her eyes at her as she gave a long-suffering sigh and said, "Whatever. Have it your way, Barbara. Take your plate to the sink and I want you asleep by ten. No staying up all night reading, you hear me? Tomorrow's a school day."

Barbara nodded, "As you wish, o wise one."

Karen sighed again and stood, shaking her head as she walked toward the rickety stairs leading up to the kitchen and the rest of the house.

Barbara ate her dinner in silence and took her dishes to the kitchen sink when she was done. She did homework for the next half hour, frowning over fractions and wondering why the hell she'd ever need to know who the 23rd president was. It wasn't like she was going to be a contestant on Jeopardy any time soon.

As her appointed bedtime drew near, Barbara plugged in her nightlight and approached the string for the single hanging bulb over her head. Sudden anxiety gripped her in icy hands and she glanced over at the sink next to the washer and dryer. She didn't hear anything now, hadn't heard anything for hours, and she'd almost been able to convince herself that whatever it was had gone back to play in Derry's bowels forever. But as her eyes fell upon the sink's shining surface, she had to swallow past a sudden blockage in her throat. That dark hole was like an idiot eye staring back at her, devoid of anything but mindless hunger. She remembered the finger wrapping her hair around it and shuddered helplessly.

She hurriedly took off one of her thick socks and tiptoed over to the sink. She grabbed a scrub brush from the bucket underneath the sink and used the long plastic handle to shove as much of the sock down the pipe as possible. She was left with a little fluff of blue left hanging out, enough so that she could grip it with two fingers and pull it out in the morning before Karen saw it and pitched a complete bitch fit.

Barbara looked down at the plugged drain and nodded to herself, more or less satisfied. A lone finger would have to do a lot of poking before it was able to push that back out again. Maybe that stupid finger would get tired and give up even if it did decide to come back tonight.

Nonetheless, she clutched Coveleski tighter at her side before she turned off the light and raced to her sleeping bag again. Once inside, she slipped her legs into her sleeping bag and snuggled up in her mountain of pillows, feeling better than she had since her little encounter with ol' fire eyes. It didn't take long before she was drifting off to sleep and before too much longer her doze deepened into real slumber; her glasses set off to one side as she lightly snored and hugged a throw pillow to herself.

She didn't hear the subtle sound of her sock being pushed out of the drain. She didn't see the glowing orange eyes that seemed to float above the sink and watch the shadow of her sleeping form that was cast by her nightlight onto the soft white sheet separating them. She didn't see the hungry, painted red smile that oozed a thick, clear drool from between several rows of ancient, pointed yellow teeth.

But somewhere, deep in the subconsciousness of her sleeping mind, she sensed a cold presence and shivered, rolling over and burying her slight form deeper beneath the meager protection of a few dozen throw pillows.


End file.
